Compliance with medication regimens is often a problem for patients taking multiple medications. Many patients have difficulty remembering when to take each medication, and remembering whether they have taken a particular dose. Patients on multiple-medication regimens also face other difficulties related to these regimens. For example, the prescriptions generally are filled at different times and, therefore, have refill dates at different times. This may be an inconvenience for a patient, for example, where the store location is not convenient, where the patient depends on others to pick up the prescription, or where a patient's schedule does not coincide with the pharmacy schedule. Many customers may have difficulty remembering multiple dates on which they must order or pick up prescription refills. Additionally, taking medication when away from home—whether for a few hours or a few days—can be difficult when it requires carrying an assortment of vials or other containers containing the various medications in the regimen or combining all of the medications into one container. All of these problems may lead to missed or incorrect doses of one or more medications in the regimen, which may adversely affect the health of the patient.